cuando el pasado, presenta y el futuro colisionan!
by Alejandra Kohlmenter
Summary: luego del 4x16 caroline decidió que no iba a ser la de siempre, sin embargo al adentrarse en un nuevo mundo descubre que ella puede ser muchas cosas: madre, mala, amorosa y poderosa parejas: klaroline, stebekah, delena, kennett
1. Chapter 1

Caroline no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado su amiga Elena había matado a su madre y no contenta con ella intento matarla a ella, solo que había llegado Stefan y Damon a tiempo para detenerla de otra manera estaría muerta , pero que clase de persona era ella pero había algo que tenía razón la perra si apagaba sus emociones podía dejar de sentir remordimientos por la vida humana que quería tomar y aparte podía dejar de sentirse culpable por sus sentimientos hacia Klaus aunque eso no importaba ella sabía que él y la loba se habían acostado hasta esa oportunidad la había perdido pero no mas

Dirigiéndose a su casa se baño y comenzó a trazar su plan, si nadie mas vería caroline Forbes

…..

Stefan y rebekah hace tiempo habían vuelto esta era una de las noches en la que se dedicaban uno a otros sin remordimientos sin pensar en el mañana y luego de hacer el amor Stefan le despertó el teléfono y luego de contestar su vida se cayo y bekah lo noto porque se dirigió a el y le dijo:

¿Qué paso?

Caroline ella murió-fue todo lo que pudo decir Stefan antes de desplomarse en su cama

Qué?- grito rebekah

Como oyes está muerta-dijo Stefan sin procesarlo todavía

No ella es un vampiro no puede morir así de fácil –dijo rebekah

Pues según lo que me entere murió en el puente de la represa el que esta por el bosque al parecer se quito su anillo y espero a que apareciera el sol –dijo Stefan y con sus fuerzas se acostó en la cama bekah a su lado ofreciendo su hombre en el Stefan se desahogo

Y como harán ahora-dijo bekah necesita saber que pasara con este pueblo

Al parecer dejo un testamento, al parecer creía que se alguna manera ella era la próxima en morir no se equivoco en ello-Stefan hizo una mueca- sigue todo igual solo que ella no está y con ello se dirigió a el bar y se tomo una botella, mientras bekah se encargaba de los preparativos, ella nunca había pensado que ella organizaría el funeral de caroline , luego de la última llamada ayudo a Stefan a vestirse y juntos se fueron a la iglesia , pensó con ironía si alguien de verdad hubiera querido a todos los Forbes muertos no lo fuera logrado por el rabillo del ojo se fijo en matt, Bonnie realmente unos dolientes y vio con sorpresa a Tyler y se dirigió a el

Creo que mi hermano fue claro contigo que no te quiere ver en la misma cuidad así que fueras tan amable de irte –dijo rebekah

Pues no me iré caroline era mi novia-comenzó Tyler pero lo paro Stefan

Novia realmente Tyler tu novia pues hasta donde tengo entendido tu novia se quedo cuando las cosas se pusieron mal y escapo como un cobarde, tu novia no abondo a sus amigos para tratar sus problemas

Cálmate camarada-dijo Klaus con la loba a su lado rebekah rodo sus ojos como es posible que haya desistido a el amor por caroline cuando la amaba tanto

Stefan le batió la mano a Klaus

Tu y yo no somos camaradas y mucho menos amigos y honestamente que haces aquí no deberías estar en new Orleans creando tu hermosa familia de híbridos porque no te vas a la mierda Klaus y con ello le dio un golpe en plena cara

Rebekah pensó que su hermano no permitiría tal insolencia y que era el fin de Stefan pero rápidamente Stefan se sentó en la parte delantera de la iglesia mientras su hermano se quedo allí y se fue para la parte trasera con la loba en los talones

El discurso empezó con el cura y termino con algunos alumnos, mientras que desde la segundo planta estaba una doliente muy hermosa con una capa negra mirando con gracia su funeral , realmente se impresiono con Stefan y hizo una nota mental de los verdaderos dolientes sus verdaderos amigos luego se monto en su carro y su fue a su casa estas horas había estado muy cansada había hecho mucho primero tuvo que obligar a testigos para que estuvieran en la zona, segundo tuvo que hacer el dichoso testamento y tercero dejar el anillo y algo de su ropa en el represa un trabajo arduo sin contar que también tuvo que llamar para comprar un pasaje hacia Italia lo más lejos posible solo le faltaba recoger la maleta en la casa de su madre entro y empaco sus últimos tesoros cuando una voz británica llego desde el fondo

Cariño no sabía que tenias estos talentos-al voltearse caroline vio a kol mikaelson

Pensé que estabas muerto-dijo caroline sin mostrar mucha emoción

Lo mismo podría decir de ti pero míranos aun estamos aquí-dijo kol con una sonrisa

Que quieres? Un trato?-dijo caroline no podía creer que su plan se iba a arruinar este punto simplemente no podía contemplarlo

Y porque yo haría eso yo que ganaría aparte de arruinar por lo que has trabajo anexado a ello realmente eso me sirve a mí de algo – kol sonrio- pero estoy aquí para hacer un trato en el cual saldremos beneficiosos los dos

¿Cuál sería ese? Termino caroline y kol camino hacia el salón y caroline pudo apreciar lo bello que era kol alto cabello castaño oscuro casi negro piel blanca que combinaba perfectamente con esos pantalones color gris y su chaqueta negra

Ya terminaste de admirarme querida-dijo kol cuando se acomodaba en el sillón caroline se fuera sonrojado si fuera humano, pero …..

Querida se cuando me observan pero ese nos el punto central el trato que te quiero explicar necesita que te de una pequeña historia así que escucha hace unos miles de años fuimos convertidos por mi madre la causa fue mi hermano pequeño Henryk el cual murió como un humano lo que no pudo preveer mi madre es que al morir Henryk su cuerpo no se iba a trasladar a su el otro mundo donde pertenecen las brujas y criaturas más poderosas , mi madre lanzo el hechizo para todos los mikaelson pero no especifico entre los vivos o muertos y allí fue cuando mi hermano aprovecho para volver a el mundo natural-se que tienes preguntas pero déjame seguir- al volver vio en lo que se había convertido su familia y se avergonzó así que hizo un trato con los brujas ya que él era técnicamente uno, el trato fue crear un consejo que mantuviera a raya a las criaturas supe naturales que se encuentran en el mundo el consejo iba a ser dirigido por vampiros, hombre lobos, brujas, híbridos este tratado se pacto entre los mikaelson, los Tarragona, los Bennett, Winterborough desde ese tiempo estas personas no han permitido que los escándalos se propaguen a lo que quiero llegar es que este consejo se unirá una vez contra la amenaza inminente de silas hasta el momento he conseguido a mi hermano, los Tarragona descienden hasta Klaus , tu amiga Bonnie y tu caroline tu familia se cambio el apellido para evitar la caza mi trato es el siguiente viaja conmigo déjame prepararte para lo inevitable y luego decides lo que quieres hacer

En la mente de caroline había muchas preguntas pero cuando kol le dijo que necesitan de ella se prendió una luz en su mente y si para esto estaba predestinada lo iba a provechar así sea lo último que haga

Sé que tienes preguntas así que eres libre de hacerlas-dijo kol esperando la reacción de caroline

Solo una por el momento-dijo caroline parándose

¿si?-dijo kol

Cuando nos vamos-dijo caroline

Ahora mismo cariño, salieron de la casa y se montaron en el SUV de kol y se largaron de este pueblo olvidado de dios

Mientras caroline mirada por el ventana del avión kol se le sentó a el lado

Así que tenías un avión privado-dijo caroline viendo el avión en el que viajaban todos los servicios estaban obligados

Pues si –dijo kol

Dime otra vez como es que no estás muerto-dijo caroline

Bueno es simple querida todo las personas lógicas que saben que para adentrarse a ese pueblo hay que tener un respaldo yo tenía a mi hermano el cual movió unos hilos para que yo pudiera regresar a este mundo no fue fácil pero lo logro-dijo kol con una sonrisa

Y porque tu hermano no acepta que está vivo-dijo caroline

Esa es una pregunta que solo él te puede responder-dijo kol crípticamente

El resto del viaje fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino Londres al bajar del avión les espera un sirviente con un enorme paraguas

En serio Londres pensé que íbamos a un lugar para pintoresco-dijo caroline a ella le encantaba Europa pero por algo su primera opción fue Italia

Lo creas o no cariño Londres es muy pintoresco solo hay que buscar a la gente adecuada cuando llegaron a el auto que los condujo a las afueras de Londres donde había un castillo muy antiguo el primero en salir fue kol

Llámalo una casa muy vieja algo familiar-dijo kol al abrirle la puerta caroline pudo ver que era un castillo de 3 pisos techos altos al estilo de la mansión de los x-men pero mucha más vieja

Si es algo familiar no crees que vendrán tus hermanos –cuestiono caroline

No mis hermanos no buscarían aquí hasta donde se Klaus esta en new Orleans, elijah en pero no sé donde exactamente, rebekah debe estar con Stefan en chicago y de pronto vino una voz y eso nos deja a ti y a mi hermanito- caroline vio a un chico de unos 18 años tal vez menos muy parecido a un joven elijah su ropa ciertamente tenia estilo y derrochaba un aire aristocrático

Tú debes caroline yo soy henrik mikaelson –dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano a caroline

Si esa misma-dijo caroline

Si mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti-dijo henrik

Okey hermano dejemos a caroline respirar un poco

Respirar lo que necesita esa chica es entrenar, que yo sepa no hay vacaciones aquí-caroline voltio sus ojos Elena no vuelve a la realidad Katherine que sorpresa fue lo que pudo pensar

Como estas caroline me contaron que fingiste tu muerte debes darme algunos detalles-dijo kat

Soy la única que no está aglomerando a caroline-dijo lexi

Espera tu no estabas muerta-dijo caroline

De hecho sí, pero allí es donde entra la parte interesantes al parecer somos familia caroline antes de que nuestros antepasados utilizaran el Forbes utilizaron el brason y como no hemos acabado con la amenaza henrik movió unos hilos y aquí estoy

Osea que tu puedes tratar a quien quieras los muertos-caroline señalo a henrik

De hecho no solo traje a mi hermano y lexi porque forman parte del consejo y tienen una protección mágica-dijo el joven apenado

Y todos tus hermanos deben tener la misma protección-dijo caroline

Si claro cada uno de ellos y como nunca tuvieron descendencia siempre forman parte pasiva del consejo-dijo henrik

Basta de la clase de historia quiero diversión-dijo kol

Tu siempre quieres diversión-dijo lexi

Ya en la noche caroline estaba en su cama en su habitación la cual era gigante había tantas cosas que había descubierto la primera era que ella era parte del consejo la segunda que tenia que comenzar un entrenamiento y la tercera que su vida había dado la vuelta mas grandiosa y con ello se durmió

…150 años…..

Caroline mueve el trasero y levántate-grito kol desde la planta de abajo

Caroline se removió una vez en su cama antes de levantarse

Pero que fastidio se levanto se su cama y fue a verse a el espejo vio que había cambiado su color de ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde un espectáculo, luego de bañarse de coloco una ropa cómoda una pantalón color rojo con una camisa amarilla clara y zapatos y accesorios negros y por último se devolvió a buscar su amuleto una piedra de jade que tenía una protección especial para ella estos últimas décadas habían sido difícil su hermanito henrik la había obligado a practicar magia según él su ascendencia tenía conexiones con la magia y al parecer si no fuera sido convertida en un vampiro fuera sido una bruja lexi se escapo con el pretexto que ella un lobo antes y entreno en esa parte al parecer su ascendencia tenia muchos poderes ocultos, mientras que kol le obligo a tomar todo tipo de defensas muertas y no muertas lo cual la remonto a 1300 años de técnicas sin contar las defensas con armas y Katherine le ayuda con las finanzas el control del mundo sobrenatural la clase la moderación ella era una experta y no tenia pose como Elena cuando llego a el final de las escaleras vio la casa la cual fue la primera todavía se ríe de esa chica inocente que pensó que si apagaba sus emociones podía sobrevivir que equivoca estaba

Al dirigirse al comedor vio de espaldas a kol y le tapo los ojos y le planto un beso en el cuello

Hola cariño-dijo caroline

No me digas así sabes que tenía que haberte levantado hace 2 horas

Estaba cansada que quiere que te diga que lo siento –caroline hizo un mojin

Cansada saliendo de fiesta con Katherine –dijo kol y señalo a una cabellera de color marrón sobre el comedor

Levanta tu cabeza kat del comedor no es el lugar para tus descanso-dijo henrik entrando con lexi

A caroline le recordaba a elijah henrik eran muy parecidos a su parecer elijah le dio unas clases de moralidad a henrik antes de transformarse en vampiros

Dame un descanso estoy muy cansada y no todos podemos crear una poción para sacarse la resaca ni novios que las dejen dormir hasta tarde-dijo kat centrándose en caroline

Por enésima vez kol no es mi novio solo un amigo y segundo yo no tengo tal poción-dijo caroline con una cara muy limpia

Así que por eso me pedias esas hierbas caroline-cuestiono henrik

Lo sabia-grito kat

Ya chicas tenemos que hablar de negocios al parecer las cosas se están moviendo de nuevo en new Orleans hay mucha sangre en las calles y no hay control –dijo lexi

Lexi somos un consejo no la policía-dijo kat

De hecho –dijo lexi y le paso una foto algo perturbadora de los alrededores de new Orleans esto nos pide ayuda

Caroline endureció su rostro ella comía humanos mas no llegaba a tales extremos

Que mas tenemos de información?-dijo caroline

Pues estas víctimas tienen símbolos raros en sus pechos como rituales mágicos-dijo lexi pasándole las fotos a henrik y caroline luego de mirarlas ellos se miraron entre si y guardaron silencio pero kol odiaba esos silencios

Así que oculta-dijo kol

Debemos decirles caroline.-dijo henrik

Si creo que es hora-dijo caroline cuanto tiempo quiso alargar esto

Por lo que hemos investigado silas reapareció hace 100 años pero de forma sutil sus asesinatos eran tranquilos al parecer tomo coraje y a este punto ha llegado-dijo henrik

Ósea que tenemos a silas vivo y coleando y tu nos dice esto luego de 100 años –dijo Katherine

Si porque en ese tiempo caroline todavía era nueva y de nada servía que fuéramos y perdiéramos, necesitaba tiempo

Al empezar los gritos caroline los detuvo

Silencio henrik tenía sus razones ahora ideemos un plan de acuerdo-dijo caroline

Yo opino que debemos ir allí y de forma discreta averiguar lo que saben los locales y luego tomar el negocio nosotros-dijo lexi

Pero nadie nos creerá cuando nos presentemos sin razón aparente claro tenemos negocios en new york pero no en new Orleans-dijo caroline

Y por ello es una suerte que nos estén invitando a una fiesta a lo grande en new Orleans-dijo kat con una invitación en la mano- creen en las coincidencias

Pásame esto-dijo kol

Se acomodaron para leer

_Estimados amigos _

_Enviamos esta carta con la esperanza que puedan asistir a mi fiesta de compromiso la cual se realizara en New Orleans espero que puedan venir _

_Atentamente rebekah mikaelson y Stefan Salvatore _

Así que nuestra hermanita por fin se comprometió –dijo kol

Caroline no podía mostrar la emoción que sentía su hermano, su amigo se iba a casar y con rebekah a la cual apreciaba gracias a sus hermanos pero eso le recordó si sus amigos van su familia mas especifica el el hibrido original Klaus la persona que se canso de esperar por ella y se fue, poco había sabia de el aparte de que se había movido mucho durante estos años

Eso significa que también van los demás elijah, Klaus-dijo kat

Si pero hay un problema ellos no saben que ustedes están vivos hasta donde tienen entendido caroline Forbes, lexi brason, henrik mikaelson están muertos y katerina desaparecida

Bueno tal vez es hora que revivamos entre los muertos y con ello caroline se fue tenia negocios que hacer

Kol la siguió mientras lexi y Katherine se dedicaron a ver sus ropas un viaje significaba nuevo ropero

…chicago….

Vámonos queridos-dijo la melosa voz de Halley

No me llames así-dijo Klaus esta mañana había recibido la carta de su hermana, no podía que se iba a casar y menos con Stefan había pasado un tiempo un largo tiempo luego de irse a new Orleans y ver a su amigo Marcel decidió buscar hombre lobos y convertirlos en híbridos logro convertir con la sangre de Elena unos 20 incluyendo a Halley la cual transformo luego de mucha suplica por la chica no sentía nada ni atracción sexual nada, durante el tiempo se encontró a Tyler viviendo su vida de playboy en los Ángeles también se encontró a Damon y Elena los cuales seguían iguales a veces el tiempo pasaba por las personas otras veces era al revés ellos eran el ejemplo sus pensamientos pararon cuando escucho el teléfono

Hola nik-dijo la voz de bekah

Hola querida hermana una nota antes de la carta hubiera estado bien-dijo Klaus

No te quejes que a ti te estoy llamando mientras que a kol y elijah no –dijo bekah

Por cierto como están –dijo Klaus

Bien elijah se encontraba en new york y kol en Londres pero ya llegara-dijo bekah

No puedo esperar por la reunión familiar –dijo Klaus

Yo también y compórtate y controla a la loba esa realmente no se porque estas todavía con ella-dijo bekah

No estoy con ella y me interesa porque ella es descendientes de los lobos originales me servirá de algo –dijo Klaus

Te dejo nik estaré ocupada nos vemos en 2 días-dijo bekah y colgó

Nos vamos a New Orleáns –pregunto hadley

Si claro llama a los demás con lo que está pasando allí me tengo que proteger-dijo Klaus y desaparecido

La loba se quedo esto complicaba sus planes por 150 años había estado a su lado esperando una atención pero simplemente no pasaba no la convirtió en su compañera, ni su amante era si algunas veces lo hacían simplemente la única razón por la cual la convirtió en un hibrido es porque ya se le veía mucho la edad y por su ascendencia hadley nunca había conocido a sus hermanos en una reunión familiar y ciertamente no tenía ganas especialmente a su hermano kol , pero tal vez era la oportunidad para ganarse a su familia y a el

….new Orleans …

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto aquí bekah acuérdate que estamos en una posición muy precaria-dijo Stefan este discurso lo había dado muchas veces

Y como muchas veces te lo he dicho quiero hacerlo aquí así que no hablemos mas del tema dentro de unos días llegaron mis hermanos-dijo bekah

Si tu hermanos-suspiro Stefan. Bekah se voltio rápidamente y le dedico una sonrisa

Ellos te amaran tanto como lo hago yo-dijo bekah luego de un beso

Si estoy seguro de ello pero simplemente no me gusta la idea de invitar a Klaus y su loba-dijo bekah

A mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero su loba está en su círculo de seguridad y para donde el va ella esta es como la situación de Damon-dijo rebekah

Si me imagino que tienes razón –dijo Stefan esta reunión iba a ser duro su hermano y Elena no mostraban restricción mientras que los hermanos de rebekah los gustaba el control uno de ellos era Klaus pero Stefan no le temía lo mismo pasaba con elijah el que sinceramente le dada mala espina era kol pero supuso que era una fiesta todos se iban a divertir, si tan solo caroline estuviera aquí, sin embargo estaba Bonnie quien se había logrado mantener a través de los tiempo y matt quien se transformo en un vampiro en conjunto con su novia april si iba a ser una celebración.


	2. 150 años

Definitivamente no hare eso-dijo caroline muy desesperada pisando muy duro el piso del avión

Solo es una sugerencia-dijo kol arrepintiéndose de hacer dicho eso

Si tu de verdad piensas que me vestiré como dama de servicio para que nadie note mi presencia estas equivocado –dijo caroline

Solo lo hago por tu protección-dijo kol

De verdad mi protección o tu protección?-dijo caroline

Que se supone que significa eso-dijo kol levantándose también por ningún modo iba dejar que caroline se saliera con la suya

Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir-dijo caroline en ese momento todos dejaron de hacer sus cosa y pusieron atención-tu solo estas celoso y no quieres que tu hermano se entere de mi existencia

Jajaja de verdad crees que es solo eso porque déjame decirte su niklaus llegara a ver tu alcance nunca te soltaría pero me temo que no te tendría como su amante sino como su sucia sirvienta porque ese puesto lo tiene hadley-termino kol quien se dio cuenta de su error, porque caroline endureció su expresión y le dijo:

Si tal vez tengas razón y es por ello que no iré a esa fiesta como una sirvienta sino como lo que soy la nueva alfa y creo que todos debemos recordar eso- al terminar de decir eso se fue a su asiento y practico algunos hechizos

Care-dijo kol

Ni te atrevas, me enseñaste una importante lección kol y por ello estoy agradecida-dijo caroline

Kol se arrepiente en el día que le enseño esa lección había pagado el precio muy alto lentamente regreso a su asiento y vio las nubes

Henrik sabía que kol tenía razón unas de sus propias razones para no darse a conocer a su hermano fue porque pensó que él lo encerraría y controlaría su poder, sin embargo esto atrasaría el plan o lo adelantaría con pesar entro en su sueño milenario y cayo donde quería

Hola tío henrik como estas-dijo un chico alto, blanco con cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos de una verde tendría como unos 16 años

_Hola Liam como has estado-dijo henrik_

_No me quejo que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí-dijo señalando el sueño en el que encontraban _

_Pues yo si me quejo estoy cansada de estar escondía-dijo una chica de unos 15 años sus ojos azules sobresalían con su cabello rubio, era esbelta igual que su hermano _

_Hola Scarlett como has estado-dijo henrik espera hablar con Liam Scarlet era impaciente como su padre _

_Nada bien tío estoy obstinada de estar escondía cuidar de mis hermanos primos no es tarea fácil _

_Henrik le coincidió un punto unas cuantas veces había estado en la casa y sin lugar a dudas era un trabajo mantenerla_

_Te entiendo y es por ello que estoy impulsando las cosas lo mejor que puedo pero simplemente es difícil _

_Yo sé que es difícil pero todos extrañamos nuestro hogar, a pesar de cómo era Victoria y Henry extrañan a mama y papa y ni te cuento a la pequeños Alexa y Evans, sin contar a Adrian, Benjamín y Bianca, Christopher y Chanel no soportan mucho mas a Elle quien está muy necesitada de afecto y su hermano Gregory _

_Entiendo y créeme que adelantare todo lo que pueda-dijo henrik _

_Si eso espero porque si no yo misma iré para allá para adelantar las cosas-dijo Scarlett _

_Cállate que no harás eso yo soy el que dirijo y que no se te olvide-dijo Liam_

_Henrik miro con orgullo a su sobrino sin lugar a duda era hijo de su madre y padre _

_Chicos disculpen pero me tengo que ir sino no sospecharan _

_Chao tío-dijeron en unisonó Liam y Scarlett _

Henrik, henrik ya llegamos-dijo lexie moviendo a henrik

Si si ya voy-dijo henrik

El viaje en el auto fue relativamente silencioso kat fue la que animo el ambiente al recordar sus travesuras por el viejo New Orleans, lexie como siempre estaba parloteando mientras que caroline estaba distante sin prestar atención a el alrededor, kol miraba a todos con obstinación. Pronto llegaron a la casa la cual era una mansión si iban a vivir en new Orleans lo harían con estilo ese era el lema de kat todos se bajaron y fueron a sus habitaciones tenían una fiesta a la cual asistir

…..stef y bekah

Cariño te estás tardando mucho-dijo Stefan

No te preocupes nos podemos tardar es nuestra fiesta-dijo bekah al salir del baño se veía espectacular su vestido era verde bosque como los ojos de Stefan era al estilo griego y tenía una caída muy suave sus accesorios eran de color plateados, Stefan iba a juego con ella llevaba un esmoquin con una corbata verde y plata

Te ves absolutamente bella –dijo Stefan quien le dio un beso muy largo

Tu también –dijo bekah luego de terminar el beso

Sabes podemos llegar unos cuantos minutos tarde-dijo Stefan tocando la espalda

Si no lo creo la última vez llegamos 2 horas más tarde-dijo bekah dirigiéndose a la puerta

Al llegar a el salón bekah siento temor Stefan le pregunto

Cariño pasa algo

No es que tengo temor a que a mis hermanos no les agrade esto –señalo el salón-mis hermanos pueden ser duros Klaus es impasible, elijah es muy cuidadoso y meticuloso a la hora de emitir un juicio y kol dios a kol no le he visto en 150 años con que basura habrá llegado

Tranquila toda saldrá perfecto acuérdate yo también tengo una carga y se llama Damon y Elena

Al adentrarse en el salón a el primer hermano que se encontró la pareja fue elijah quien iba vestido para la ocasión le dio un apretón de manos a Stefan y un abrazo a su hermana

Estoy encantado con lo que hiciste con el lugar y definitivamente estoy alegre de su compromiso

Estoy impresionada que no utilizaras el método de llegada que introduje-era simple quien llegara de muy lejos se pronunciaba antes de llegar a bekah le gustaba presumir de sus conocidos a nivel mundial

Sabes que no es necesario, sin embargo kol tal vez lo hago-dijo elijah y con eso se perdió de la vista

Bueno eso fue bien-dijo Stefan y bekah le coincidió con la cabeza cuando una voz desde atrás llego

Espera más de ti hermanito-dijo la impetuosa voz de Damon con Elena de su brazo quien tenía un vestido de color naranja claro con una de las tiras el hombro y la otra en su brazo y tenía una visual algo abierta de lado algo muy arriesgado, mas bekah no hizo comentario del mismo simplemente le dedico una sonrisa

Bueno he cambiado Damon me disculpa si no es de tu agrado mas bekah y yo estamos muy felices-dijo Stefan Damon ciertamente no esperaba esto espera provocar a Stefan con Elena pero simplemente no caía quien dijo

Damon me aburro nos podemos ir a otro lado-dijo sin prestar atención a Stefan ni a bekah pero sin no pelo su forma de abrazarse odia que fueran tan felices

A por cierto Elena hoy no bebemos de humanos una regla que tenemos es para contenernos-dijo bekah

Si claro para contenernos-dijo Elena quien se fue y más atrás Damon

Eso si fue intenso-dijo bekah

Hola Stefan rebekah- dijeron Bonnie y matt luego de intercambiar abrazos despidieron a Bonnie quien se conversaba muy bien y matt quien era un vampiro novato se encontraron con Klaus y su sequito

Hola hermanita debo decir que estoy impresionado-dijo Klaus con una sonrisa

Lo mismo dijo-dijo bekah quien miro a su acompañante alguien le tenía que enseñar a esta niña a vestirse se trajo un traje de coctel a media pierna de color gris sin mucho llamativo

Pensé que todos asumían que era traje de fiesta-dijo bekah

Si es que no tenía tiempo con tu hermano-dijo la estúpida loba

Stefan cambio el tema rápidamente

Klaus has visto a kol últimamente es que no ha llegado. Klaus capto la tónica y contesto:

De hecho no le he visto pero seguro que hará una entrada como siempre si me disculpan tengo que revisar unos detalles con mis amigos (perras a su servicio) y su loba se fue sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a bekah

Dame un trago-dijo bekah Stefan le paso una copa la cual se desapareció

Calma esta velada terminara solo faltan unos por anunciarse

…

No puedo creer que llegamos tarde-dijo kat pateando el piso de la limosina

Calma kat ya estamos casi-dijo henrik también odia llegar tarde pero las chicas se tardaron mucho

Al llegar entraron por detrás para anunciarse lexie tenía unos informantes

Caroline puedo hablar un momento contigo-dijo kol

¡Si que quieres?-dijo con impaciencia

Sé que a veces me porto como un estúpido pero solo lo hago para cuidarte y lo sabes-dijo kol

Si pero tienes que dejar eso porque no se ve sexy y al pronunciar la última palabra le dio un beso de media luna

Care te tengo un regalo-dijo kol

Que será –dijo caroline

Cierra los ojos y con ello kol le coloco una cadena de oro con un corazón de rubí

Caroline se quedo impresiona con su regalo y combinaba muy bien con su vestido

Ya se reconciliaron los tortolos –dijo kat con impaciencia

Quiero hacer una entrada-dijo mientras entraban el plan era que kat entraba de primera seguida de henrik y lexie y al final entraba kol con caroline

Katherine preparo su vestido el cual era de color azul marino straple pegado hasta la cintura kat amaba su traje

Reúnanse amigos para recibir nuestros últimos amigos desde Londres llega la señorita Katerina Petrova

Kat bajo con gracia la escalera cuando visualizo a su estúpida doble y a su gran amor al llegar a la punta elijah la recibió antes de los híbridos de Klaus

Ha pasado tiempo katerina-dijo elijah sin creer lo que veía

Si yo diría que mucho y con ellos se fue hacia loa anfitriones

Stefan y rebekah gracias por su invitación su fiesta está muy bonita

Como es que tienes entrada-dijo rebekah pero se corto cuando el presentador anuncio a la siguiente pareja

Desde Londres llega el Señor Henrik Mikaelson y su acompañante Lexie Winterborough

Henrik bajo con lexie quien estaba muy linda con su vestido amarrillo de dos tirantes en el hombre con una espalda muy descubierta y pudo ver a sus hermanos Lexie por otra parte vio a su amigo

Todos los presentes abrieron mucho sus ojos Klaus se precipito y Stefan no podía creer lo que veía su amiga también se adelanto al llegar al pie de la escalera Stefan abrazo a Lexie con emoción y ella le susurro a el oído "ahora es que viene la sorpresa" Stefan creía que no podía soportar más vio que bekah se había reunido con su hermano Lexie se coloco al lado de kat

Como es posible –dijo bekah entre lágrimas

Tranquilos hermanos todo será explicado-dijo henrik y luego se fue al lado de lexie y kat

Y por ultimo tenemos desde Londres también a Kol Mikaelson y su acompañante Caroline Forbes

La reacción fue muy variada Elena simplemente no lo podía creer, Bonnie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que matt, Klaus se congelo en su lugar, Stefan ya sabía que ella era la sorpresa y bekah agarro el brazo de stef

Kol y caroline bajaron como príncipes el vestido de caroline era ciertamente bello el escote era en forma de corazón y era un traje tipo sirena de color rojo sangre mientras que kol traía un esmoquin de color gris y con una detalle de color rojo sangre

Klaus se congelo en el lugar al ver a kat, lexie y su difunto hermano le causo impresión pero ver el amor de su vida al lado de su hermano ciertamente le causo un shock del cual no respondió muy bien ella era espectacular el rojo ciertamente resaltaba su cuerpo y con enojo vio a kol acampanarla la y dirigirla hacia los compañeros

Caroline espero más emoción pero simplemente tenía que aceptarlo todos eran aburridos, al bajar la escalera vio a sus amigos, sus enemigos y a él con la loba estúpida a el lado rápidamente bajo la escalera y se dirigió con su grupo

Así que busquen a su pareja y bailar sea dicho elijah no perdió tiempo en invitar a kat, henrik bailo con Lexie, Damon con Elena, matt con Bonnie, Stefan y rebekah, Klaus y la estúpida loba mientras que caroline subía al podio

Su atención antes de empezar a bailar quiero decirles a los presentes que brinden por esta noche por Stefan y rebekah y ustedes mismo hacia tiempo y con ello bebió de una copa de color todos los vampiros lo reconocieron como sangre y bajo con kol acompañándola

El vals fue tradicional luego cuando fue el cambio de pareja Stefan quedo con lexie, henrik con kat, elijah con Elena para su pesar, Damon con la loba, Klaus con caroline, kol con bekah

No piensas que esto es divertido-dijo kat tras dar una vuelta

Sin lugar a dudas pero mi pregunta es cuando estallara todo-dijo henrik ellos se habían venido preparados para cualquier escenario

No lo pienses mucho –dijo kat –diviértete

Damon odia bailar con alguien que no sabía y esta chica no sabía bailar

No puedo creer que esa perra se haya presentado-dijo hadley

Cariño si fuera tú yo me callaría acuérdate que estas entre vampiros-la loba vio por encima de Damon y vio a varios vampiros voltearse

Así que por eso no habías aparecido debo decir que eres más logístico que nik-dijo bekah

Bekah bekah esto es solo el inicio-dijo kol luego de hacerle dar una vuelta

Luego de tanto tiempo y no tienes ni una pregunta estoy decepcionada-dijo caroline ella no le gustaban los momentos tensos

No sé cómo empezar podría empezar con cómo es que estas viva y como es que estas con kol-dijo Klaus

Sabes esas son fáciles la primera es como tener un registro verdadero que un vampiro murió y segundo kol está conmigo-dijo caroline Klaus se tenso y la acerco más cerca del él pudo ver el inicio de su escote

Cariño dime la verdad-dijo Klaus estaba cansado de que le dieran largas

No lo creo todavía no y con ello se fue del vals Klaus la siguió y llegaron hasta la parte de la bodega

Qué crees que haces cariño-dijo Klaus con una voz muy calmada

Solo quería asegurarme de algo-dijo caroline y estaba a punto de regresar cuando un par de brazos la detuvieron y la hicieron retroceder

No lo creo, creo que me vas a decir lo que sabes-dijo Klaus

Si eso fuera funcionado su yo fuera la vieja caroline o incluso fuera funcionado su tuviera emociones y antes que Klaus supiera caroline se libero de su agarre y subió con kol en su espalda

¿Que diablos fue eso?-dijo kol

Nada kol tranquilízate y prepárate que nos vamos-dijo caroline

Tan rápido yo voy por séptimo Martini-dijo kat aburrida

Si ahora-dijo caroline y en un momento todos se dirigieron a la puerta cuando unos híbridos les bloquearon el paso

No creo que vayan a ningún lado sin dar respuesta-dijo la petulante voz de Damon con Klaus a su lado

Los híbridos rodearon a los invitados con hadley en la cabeza, Stefan y bekah llegaron muy rápido y le dijeron a Damon

Es prudente ellos responderán cuando crean el momento

No el momento es ahora-dijo Elena

Estas segura que puedes obligarme-dijo caroline dando un paso para adelante

Lo he hecho antes creo que lo puedo hacer ahora-dijo Elena con una cara de estúpida

Si yo no lo creo –dijo caroline

Dejamos ir hermano–dijo henrik quien sabía que podía si empujaban mucho a caroline no iba salir nada bueno

Me gustaría pero quien dice que no escapas y no te volveremos a ver-dijo elijah

Como tú gustes-dijo caroline y con un movimiento de sus manos controlo de una manera espectacular a los híbridos y se abrió paso hasta los Klaus y los demás

Llegan a montar un acto como esto y no será tan condescendiente-dijo caroline con una furia fría en su voz se dio la vuelta y en ese momento la loba quiso atacar pero caroline ni siquiera se voltio se rio y le comunico

Querida va a tomar muchos más golpes sorpresa para hacerme cosquillas no lo vuelvas a hacer o tu corazón será un desperdicio en mi mano-dijo caroline controlo un poco más el cuerpo de hadley hasta el punto donde ella soltó unas lagrimas

No te preocupes no te dolerá mucho mas-dijo caroline contorsionando el cuerpo de la loba un poco más los demás notaron un cambio en los ojos de caroline

Basta caroline basta-dijo henrik

Caroline volvió en sí y si cuidado boto el cuerpo de la loba una esquina

Si vámonos henrik

Stefan, bekah su velada fue muy linda pero me temo que llego a su fin-dijo caroline y con ellos se fue con su amigos

...

gracias por leer, comenten como verán los chicos son del futuro y caroline es un híbrido una bruja y vampiro


End file.
